Vel Koon
Vel Koon is a Kel Dor Jedi Master from the Kel Dor homeworld of Dorin. He is one of the oldest and most experienced members of the Jedi Order. History The Early Years Vel Koon was found as a small child, the only survivor amongst a small freighter wreckage. A group of scavengers, led by an individual known as Diago, looted the ship and its cargo and took Vel as a slave. Unlike most typical experiences, Vel's experience in servitude was overall positive. Diago, though a crude individual at times, revealed himself to be quiet virtuous, and treated Vel warmly and kindly. The two developed a sort of uncle-nephew relationship, in which Diago took much of Vel's upbringing on himself. Not long after, Diago and his clan found their new home on the planet of Corvanni Three. The planet was on the outskirts, beyond much governmental control or regulation, leaving it as a prime location for most individuals who desired to stay away from the law. The planet was also a large attraction for outsiders, hosting a wide variety of Arena Tournaments, placing contestants in matches testing their phyiscal bran against one another. These gladiator-type events quickly gained popularity, and quickly made Corvanni Three a hot-spot of activity amidst the sector. Diago, wanting to utilize on the growing industry and take advantage of Vel's youth and physique, quickly enrolled the young Kel Dor in a long series of martial arts and combat training programs. Vel spent a majority of his time working with and serving under a number of masters of Teras Kasi, Diago "loaning" out Vel's servitude to pay for his training courses. Vel learned the techniques and styles quickly, becoming quiet the formidable opponent in both unarmed and melee combat. Upon entering into the championship bracket of one Arena Tournament, near the start of the Kel Dor's fighting career, Diago presented Vel with a gift of a strong set of armor, originally taken from the wreckage where Vel was originally found. The armor seemed custom made for Kel Dor soldiers, adjusting both for their physique and breathing apparatus. After his victory and proclaimed champion of the Arena Tournament, Vel continued to wear the green-clad armor at all future tournaments, giving rise to his new alias as the Green Devil. The Arena Tournaments themselves were organized and managed by a duo of Trandoshan ex-slavers, Shaolin and Thossk. Though the two worked in close connection with one other, their personalities were strikingly different. Shaolin focused more on the long-term success of the tournaments, wanting to guarantee they fell within legal parameters so they would not be shut down. Thossk, on the other hand, was more focused on larger short-term profits, and harshly pushed for the illegal form of death match tournaments which would greatly increase their current credit stream. The core disagreement led to many harsh disagreements, which accumulated to a large outburst between the two. Thossk leaped out to attack Shaolin, but many, who seemed loyal to Shaolin, restrained him. Shaolin then cut Thossk out of the business, and banished him from Corvanni Three. Years later, a small band of pirates, parading as just normal clientele, arrived at Corvanni Three, and invaded the Arena during the preliminaries of one tournament. Thossk, the evident leader of the band, quickly stormed the office where Shaolin was, and dragged him down to the Arena floor. There, under the watchful eye of Thossk's blaster-ready thugs, Thossk challenged Shaolin to the death. The match lasted only a few minutes, as Thossk began telekinetically throwing Shaolin around, and finally ignited a red lightsaber to behead his formed partner. Veterans of the tournaments looked on in horror, shocked by the Trandoshan's obvious connection to the Force. At that moment, however, officers from Loronar Security began storming the arena, apparently tipped off by the onslaught that was about to occur. A large blaster fight immersed between Thossk's band and LorSec forces, killing many in the cross-fire, including Diago. A New Way of Life After the death of Diago, followed by the closing of the Arena Tournaments, Vel Koon found himself in need of a new start. After inheriting the possessions of his late owner, Vel traveled to the nearby commercial hub of Prathil in the Jomark system. There, enriched with a strong desire to bring meaning and purpose to his life, he applied for a position within the Loronar Security ranks. It was there he served for many years as an officer, keeping his alias of Green Devil, coupling his combat knowledge with that of diplomacy and investigation. After much time of service, Vel became the Chancellor of the organization. During one mission requested of LorSec, security and protection was required for a diplomatic exchange between two parties. The mission was of extreme importance, so Vel decided to lead the operation personally. It was at that time that he met Jedi Masters Avatar and Reajiad Nero, a meeting that would quickly change the trajectory of the Kel Dor's life. Upon the completion of the operation, the two Jedi expressed Vel's strong connection to the Force, and offered their hands to bring Koon to the secluded Jedi Temple to conduct training. After a hostile take over of Loronar Security by Eldrik Kuraine, Vel made his decision and fled to the arms of the Jedi. He, under his continued nickname of Green Devil, was reported to be killed in the hostile takeover. For Vel, in a sense Green Devil was killed, as it was a name he left behind, never to be used again. Life of a Jedi Vel Koon's training was long and exhausting. Unlike many of the other students, Vel was older and seemed to not possess as strong of connection to the Force as the other students. Consequently, he found himself having to work harder and longer than others to achieve the same results. However, there are some things that even the Force cannot teach, which gave Vel an extreme advantage in combat related training against other students from his past experience. Upon entering his Knight Trials, Vel was given the task of confronting his past, and seeking out and defeating the Dark Jedi Thossk. Utilizing his tracking skills gathered during his time with LorSec, Vel called upon his old contacts and began searching the galaxy for Thossk's whereabouts and current operations. Oddly, he found his presence arise with a series of museum robberies as well as archeological artifact raids. Vel, knowing the Dark Jedi's targets, was about to set up an appealing prize for the Trandoshan as bait to lure him into a trap. The Dark Jedi took the bait, and in the belly of a large ancient temple, was defeated by Vel Koon. After searching Thossk's body, the now Kel Dor Jedi Knight retrieved an interesting medallion from around the Trandoshan's neck. The inscriptions were of a foreign language unfamiliar to Vel. The Kel Dor didn't think much of it, but kept the medallion as a reminder of the events the progressed, while returning the rest of the Thossk's stolen merchandise. However, after time, curiosity set in as Vel than began researching the inscriptions on the medallions surface. The literal translation was hard to decipher, but it became apparent enough that the medallion held a set of galactic coordinates leading to a destination. Taking a personal craft, Vel left on a personal mission to uncover the mystery behind the inscriptions. The coordinated brought Vel to a small, remote planet, off the record charts of most galactic systems. He felt an overwhelming presence through the Force, and followed the energy force to a specific location on the planet's surface. He approached a large temple, which he quickly recognized from Jedi library as the lost Valley of the Jedi. Vel, aware that he could now strengthen his connection to the Force, overcoming the obstacles he had faced during his training, approached the Valley, and began to harness the Force energy around him. Death of a Master During Vel's time with the Jedi, he trained directly under his assigned master, Tessa Eve Reis, a Jedi Master from Kamino. She had a poor reputation amidst the Order and general populace, but Vel quickly developed a strong connection with her. However, one day while traveling through hyperspace, Vel stumbled upon an irregular folder in the communications array. The data, shocking to the Kel Dor, consisted of detailed correspondence between Emperor Vodo Bonias and Tessa, offering a substantial amount of credits for the delivery of Vel and his apprentice to the location currently punched in to the navacomputer. Working quickly, Vel was able to disable most of the vessel's communications and sublight drives, leaving the vessel useless upon reverting from hyperspace. As he quickly finished the task, the aura of the Darkside was felt at Tessa stood behind him, calling upon the Force and propelling the Kel Dor into the opposite wall. Tessa began pumping gases into the ships interior, heavily sedating both Vel and his apprentice, while Tessa reverted to the life support systems of her vehicle located on board. Upon regaining consciousness, Vel was greeted by an ensuing lightsaber battle between Tessa and human female. Vel, quickly ignited his own lightsaber to join the fight. He quickly landed a finishing blow, stabbing his lightsaber through Tessa's chest cavity, as simultaneously the female aid, Tara Tylger, likewise landed a finishing blow, decapitating the Kamino dark agent. The trio of Vel, his apprentice, and Tara quickly boarded Tara's vessel, as they escaped mere minutes before Imperial forces arrived, concluding the operation organized by Black Sun and it's leader, Xya Howie. Liberation of Dorin Overcome with grief of Tessa's betrayal, Vel decided to leave the Jedi Order. For the first time in his life, began questioning his origins, as well as his heritage. The period of searching quickly led to his discovering of his family history, heir of Nakoda Koon, as well as witnessing the current declining conditions of his homeworld of Dorin. Dedicated to resolve, Vel set out on a campaign to re-capture the planet of Dorin, and to rid it of the tyrannical rule of the Talmon family. With the backing of the Trade Federation, who earlier helped the Talmons originally gain control of Dorin but were later betrayed by them, were eager to right the wrongs of their past, and provided Vel with a substantial army of military droids to help with the operation. With there help, as well as contacting and organizing a small Koon family loyalist resistance group, Vel led a month-long campaign, capturing the Dorin capital and regaining control and freeing the Kel Dor people. It was at this time, during a time of reconstruction, the Vel turned the planetary government into a democracy rather than a monarchy, and began new business endeavors to spike the economy. One such example was the formulation of the Dorinian Military Corps, who became the leading droid provider for the Trade Federation and the later constructed Confederacy of Independent Systems. Return to the Order After the liberation of Dorin, handing off the Dorinian Military Corps to the care of the Trade Federation, Vel then returned to the Jedi Order. During his time there, Vel was soon given the rank of Master, and served on Jedi Council. It was during that time, aided by Jedi Master Reajiad Nero, that Vel Koon began to head an initiative known as the Triad of Light. This initiative called for the consolidation of the Jedi Order, the Jedi Praxium, and the Antarian Rangers into one unified group. The group was overwhelmingly successful and possessed amazing potential. Capture and Fall During this time period, during an operation involving a rescue mission for hostages taken by the Galactic Empire, Jedi Master Vel Koon was confronted by Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Knyte. An ensuing battle occurred, such a match between combatants that the galaxy had never seen during this era. It ensued to the climax of Darth Knyte laying on the ground, disarmed, taunting the Jedi Master to destroy him and embrace the Darkside. Koon, unwilling to listen to his banter, tossed the Sith's lightsaber back to its owner, resolute to beat him in fair combat. The tables quickly turned, as a strong attack of dark Force energy sent the Jedi Master on his back, the Dark Lord now looming over him. A GNS broadcast revealed some of the footage of the battle, but was used as propaganda to make viewers believe the Vel Koon was killed. However, he was captured by the Dark Lord, and brought on-board his personal vessel for interrogation and torture. It was on that ship that Vel spent the next year of his life, the Dark Lord relentless in his ways. His primary objective was not to turn Vel to the Darkside, but knew of his knowledge of the Valley of the Jedi, and it's location was the knowledge that he sought. At first Vel's will remained sturdy, unwavering to the Dark Lord's forms of torture and interrogation. His hope remained strong in ways of the Jedi, and strong in his fellow Jedi companions. However, the hope quickly faded with the unfolding of certain events. News reached that the Jedi Praxium had been completely destroyed, looted by Vel's own apprentice, Kal Fisto, who was entrusted as a steward over the group but had turned to the Darkside. The Triad of Light, which Vel poured so much time and effort into, was now in shambles. The Dark Lord, knowing how to attack Vel's heart to get to his mind, began using the situation to his advantage. Rumors began escalating that Vel Koon was indeed still alive, which was true, but that his capture was a preconceived plan to allow Vel to turn to the Darkside. They continued to escalate that not only was Vel Koon now a Sith, but that he was a new Dark Lord that had planned the destruction of the Jedi Praxium from the start, and Kal Fisto was merely fulfilling the orders given by Vel years prior. Vel's own friends, his companions, his fellow Jedi, now spoke openly against him, stating how the Kel Dor was the most traitorous enemy the Jedi have ever seen. Watching the news feeds in his cell onboard the Dark Lord's ship, Vel's spirits and hope began to drop. As Vel's hopes fell, so did his ability to withstand the Dark Lord's attacks. To protect the information from the dark mental probing, Vel had to narrow his focus of protection to the portion of his mind that possessed the memories of the location of the Valley of the Jedi. Week after week, the portion of his mind he was able to protect got narrower and narrower, leaving the rest of his mind open for the bombardment of the Darkside. It began to have the most unfortunate result, as the unprotected portion of his mind began becoming corrupted by the Darkside, and a second persona, an alter-ego, arose from it within Vel's own mind. The alternative personality, gaining strength and power over Vel's mind, began to take control of Vel's body, proclaiming himself to be Darth Tromos. The life essence of Vel Koon, which continued to hold on and protect the memory portions of the Valley of the Jedi, soon became a prisoner in his own mind. Darth Tromos, now being the dominate persona in control, was able to successfully escape from Darth Knyte's vessel. Tromos was fed up with the Dark Lord's inability to crack Vel Koon, and he desired the power of the Valley for himself. With a keen understanding of Vel Koon, obviously via access to a majority of his mind, memories, mental responses, and so forth, Tromos began developing a plan to crush Vel's spirits once and for all, then being able to destroy the Jedi Master's life essence completely, giving him full control over the Jedi's body and mind. Hope of Redemption Darth Tromos, now in control and roaming free, began his campaign to break the will of Vel Koon. He took Vel's old armor, used when he was the Green Devil, and painted it black. He then began mustering a small fleet, accompanied by a band of loyal mercenaries. Vel, trapped in the subconsciousness of his own mind, using his telepathic strength, sent out a last effort telepathic call for help to the Jedi. The campaign was swift and painful. Targeting locations rich in Vel's history, Darth Tromos began a series of quick, consecutive attacks. He started at Corvanni Three, where he used his capital ship to unload a planetary bombardment on the city where Vel once lived, killing thousands and leaving the city in ruins. He then traveled to the nearby planet of Prathil, assassinating a few key citizens who worked closely alongside Vel during his Loronar Security days. He then traveled to Dorin, where he raided a few production facilities, stealing countless military droids and other data for his future use. He then departed for his final destination, the climax of the campaign. During this time, the Jedi hesitantly responded to the call from help from Vel Koon. Those who were around during the Jedi Praxium days were still skeptical, stilling under the belief that Vel was the Dark Lord behind its demise. However, unable to ignore a call for help, a small Jedi task force was sent to investigate the matter. The Jedi, though quick to respond, still found themselves one step behind the dark agent, merely following in his wake of destruction. The task force was finally on the brink of intercepting the dark agent when they learned of his final destination... the Jedi Academy on Dagobah. Darth Tromos, aware of Vel's call for help from the beginning, used it to his advantage. Knowing that the Jedi respond, he delighted in the fact that he could lure them away from the Academy, making it nearly defenseless for an attack. He altered his original plans, so that he would be in position for a full-out assault on the Academy. When the Jedi task force returned to Dagobah, the assault was already underway. A convoy of freighters, presumably filled with invasion droids, were on-route to the surface. The space battle ensued before them, but Tromos was using a strong Battle Meditation against them on-board his capital ship, giving his forces the upper hand. In a last ditch effort, a small Jedi force was able to board the dark agent's capital ship. Only three Jedi, Edyn Solers, Vexander Graves, and Ghon Webb, were able to make it on-board, and proceeded to the bridge. There they confronted Darth Tromos, and were able to assist Vel Koon in overthrowing the dark agent, restoring Vel Koon in control over his body and freeing him from his mental prison. Personality Like most Kel Dor, Vel Koon has a fancy to see things in black and white. He often remains reserved and to himself, but will take action if he sees it's need. He believes in quick, simple justice, and doesn't care much for bureaucracy, titles, or politics. Known Abilities Vel Koon is a Baran Do Sage, upholding the ancient Force traditions of the Kel Dor culture. His known Force abilities include: Telepathy - Aided by his natural Kel Dor telepathic abilities, Vel Koon is a master of telepathy and mind control, which was the focus of his early training as a Jedi. Environmental Manipulation - After the fall of Darth Tromos, Vel left to a place of solitude where he focused his training on harmony and balance. It was during this time he mastered the ability to manipulate phyiscal elements, such as soil, fire, water, weather, and so forth. Precognitive Dreams - A training practiced by the Baran Do of old, allowing them to see clips into the future to avoid danger and catastrophe. He is also a master of numerous hand-to-hand combat techniques, such as Teras Kasi, and likewise of numerous melee combat styles. Vel Koon prefers peaceful resolutions and diplomatic methods, where force should be a last resort. However, he is willing to use force when the situation deems it necessary. Current During Darth Tromos's campaign to crush Vel Koon, the dark agent was brought to Dorin to steal a wide variety of invasion droids for his advance on the Jedi Temple. During that process, he stumbled across information regarding a special research and development project that had been on-going since Vel's founding of the Dorinian Military Corps years back. The dark agent broke into the facility, and stole the divisions most recent prototype breakthrough. However, as the dark agent was soon later defeated by Vel and the Jedi, the unit was left in the possession of the Kel Dor. The unit itself was a small, first-degree droid unit known as a Tactical Artificial Intelligence Assistant, also know as a TAIA. It was hybrid project designed as a sophisticated military helmet for elite troopers, giving them access to a wealth of scanners and communications, accompanied by a "droid" unit, specializing in tactical programming, located within the helmet. Vel took the design, altered it to fit his personal customization, and developed his own mask with the technology, addressing the female-persona droid by "Taya" (how one would read TAIA). Taya, having been developed by the Dorinian Military Corps, possessed a great wealth of information about Dorin history, culture, and locations. Vel, eager to always learn more about his Kel Dor roots, quickly stumbled upon a large quantity of information about the Baran Do, a Force-sensitive sect of the Kel Dor culture. Taya had been equipped with such information following a recent archeological discovery of an ancient Baran Do temple on Dorin, and had downloaded all of their teachings and materials that were later translated. Vel Koon currently spends his time on-board his training vessel, as he continues to use this new information on the teachings of the Baran Do to further his training. Category:Individuals Category:Kel Dor Category:Jedi